Behind the Eyes of a Forgotten Boy
by LifeSucksBigTime
Summary: Remus was abandoned when he was young and raised by a kindly old woman. When she gets him into Hogwarts he finally has the chance to be normal. But with being normal comes with the pains, fears, and laughs! SR slash.


**A/N: **Hello, this is a story that I have thought of putting up for quite some time. So here it is; same story different beginning -hopefully. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Summary: **Remus, abandoned in a forest is found by a kindly old woman and raised by her. He gets the chance to be normal by going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But with being normal comes the worries and pain too, along with the full moons! How will our Remmie cope?

**Warnings: **Will be Sirius/Remus slash later on, rating may be up because of swearing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, though I wish I owned Remus -sigh- anyway, this is the only warning throughout the entire story so if you want to see it again come here.

Chapter One----

Monster-----

A boy opened his eyes to an extremely bright light peering down upon his face. The light was brighter than it should have been and that grew annoying when he tried to peer around himself. An annoying pain kept throbbing in his side and he winced when he tried to push himself up. The boy noticed that he was in a hospital room, the white tiles on the wall and floor made the light seem brighter to him.

Machines kept beeping near him and he looked up when three people entered the room. The boy looked confused when he saw the grim expressions on the people's faces. "Mommy," his young voice said nervously, but he was surprised that it was so scratchy, "daddy."

"Remus," the third one said firmly. Remus looked over at the doctor seated by his bed. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you and your family," he stated. Remus could smell the fear off of him. What confused him was that why he was able to smell the fear? And why would the doctor be scared of him?

"I am surprised that you were able to survive the attack," he started. Remus adopted a quizzical expression. What attack? When? All he could remember was that his parents and he were on a camping trip out in a wooded area. Since it was the last day of the trip he wanted to go and play, but he went too far. _I remember a pain _he thought_ because a big wolf bit me on my side._

"I was bit by a huge wolf," Remus said stretching his arms out as far as they would go to express his point. The doctor nodded.

"Just get on with it!" His father snapped.

The doctor sighed and refrained from snapping back but cleared his throat instead before answering, "Remus you were bitten by a werewolf. As a result of that, you are one yourself."

Remus couldn't believe his ears; he had read all about those creatures of the night, how they had heightened senses -that would explain why the light is brighter- and they loved the scent and taste of human flesh. How could he be one of those monsters!

"Remus you are free to go today," the doctor said, "you were unconscious for a little more than a week due to the extensive damage the wounds caused. They did heal on there own though, with the help of the medicine you should be fine."

* * *

Left the Hospital, in the car going back to their home

An hour later Remus was watching the rain pour down outside of his window. The weather reflected how he felt. At five years old and this happens to him. Whenever he tries to talk his father he ignores him or shoots glares at him. His mother also avoided speaking with him and decided that her spring dress was more important.

They pulled into the driveway of a small, but comfortable looking house. Remus got out of the car and raced into the house. He bolted up the stairs and ran into his room, leaped on his bed after slamming the door shut, and sobbed gently into his pillow.

_Why did this happen to me_ he thought bitterly _Why was I so stupid to go out on the full moon?_

Remus jumped when he heard yelling coming from downstairs and he gently went over to investigate why his parents were yelling at one another. He silently pulled open his door a crack to peer out.

"THAT MONSTER IS NOT MY SON," his father's voice boomed. His mother sounded just as angry, "WELL WHAT DO WE DO WITH HIM!"

After that they seemed to lower their voices.

"It is either me…or…that monster we once called our son Emily, choose who you want to get rid of," his father's voice sounded. Remus knew he was angry and he had read books that if a parents rage got out of hand they would abuse the children. That never happened to him though, but when he got in trouble he usually only got a spanking.

"Fine," he heard his mother whisper, but the boy still heard it. Remus closed his door again and went over to his bed and hugged his pillow close to him. It was starting to get dark outside, but the rain did stop.

He quickly turned around when the door opened to reveal his mother standing in the doorway. "Remus," she said softly, but her voice was thick was sorrow, "come on, you and me are going out for awhile."

Remus nodded and went to help his mother pack his book bag full of clothes, his favorite books, and some other things such as a blanket. He knew that she enlarged the book bag to fit it all in there but he didn't say anything. In fact, he didn't even have a clue as to why she was packing his stuff anyway?

He let her lead him downstairs and out the front door. She got into the driver seat after buckling him into the back of the car and silently started the car. The car rumbled slightly and she eventually started to drive out of the driveway, a sad expression etched onto her face.

"This will be a long car ride," she said in fake happiness, "are you up to the challenge Remus?" He nodded mutely and felt a presence inside him growl at her so called happiness. Remus now knew it was the wolf inside him that demanded control.

* * *

Leaving and in the car with his Mother

He watched as the buildings went by in a blur and finally what felt like hours they arrived at the edge of a forest. His mother got out of the car and helped Remus out. It was now completely dark and Remus looked nervously at the forest. He couldn't help but think something was going to leap out of there at them.

"Mommy," he said slowly. She led him to the edge of the forest and stopped. He looked at her questioningly, and tightened his hold on her hand. Emily slowly bent down to come face-to-face with her son and put on a sad smile.

"You are about to go on an adventure Remus," she said softly, "and I want you to be safe while on that adventure." She gently handed him his book bag and stood up.

"Remus stay here while I get you some food from the car," she said and he noticed that she had gotten the keys out while she was hurrying over to the Ford Angela -I have no idea what that car is. Emily quickly got in the drivers seat and started the car. The frightened boy barely had time to register what was going on until she started driving away.

"Mommy wait!" he shouted after her. "Mommy come back! You forgot me!" He shouted but was unable keep up and tripped. He cried and let out a human howl. "You forgot me," he whispered and continued to cry.

Remus whipped around and prepared to run when he heard some rustling in the bushes on the edge of the forest. He relaxed slightly when an old woman came out of the bushes. "Hello," she called her voice gentle but rough in case there was an attacker, "is someone there?"

Remus swallowed the lump in his throat and ran over to the old woman. "Help me," he sobbed when he reached her. She turned in his direction and visibly relaxed, but she didn't understand why a young boy would be out here all alone. But she was still on her guard in case it was a midget with a small voice, she couldn't even see well in this darkened area.

"What are you doing out here all alone little boy," she asked gently, hoping her assumptions were correct, "where are your parents?" Remus sobbed and tried to dry his eyes with the back of his hand but to no avail, they just kept coming.

"M-my mommy le-left me here," he cried, "and I don't know where to go." Remus felt like just crawling into a little corner and cry till he died.

"Oh you poor boy," the old woman said, "Come to my home and we'll figure something out." Remus nodded mutely and followed her down a dirt path that eventually led to a nice, small cottage in the middle of a clearing. It looked like it was man-made what with the cobblestones and the boards of wood for the walls. A cloths line was nailed into one side of the wall and was tied around another tree nearby, and a well was not to far away from the small cottage. From outside, Remus looked in the open window and saw a fire crackling merrily.

She held the door open for him and he gingerly stepped inside, secretly hoping this woman wasn't a pervert or anything like that. The old woman was finally able to get a good look at him in the light though. His eyes were a gorgeous golden-amber, his sandy colored hair still damp from the rain a couple hours ago, and his figure was skinny and his flesh was a pale color. His face was angelic; she didn't understand why parents would abandon this cute little boy.

"Have a seat," she offered and watched him sit down at her kitchen table. "I was just making a cup of warm tea, I think you could use some," she said happily and went on her way to making it. Remus barely heard her; all he could think about was how his mother could have abandoned him like that? Was it something he did?

He sneezed gently that sounded more like a canines. The woman bustled over to him and tried to put her hand on his forehead to check for a fever, but he backed away with a hiss of pain. "Oh my-," she looked down at her hand and saw her silver wedding ring.

_Silver _she thought _amber eyes, how he could see where I was when I first called to him. _Her thoughts suddenly came to a conclusion, but she couldn't see how a boy this young could survive it. _Most parents do abandon their children for this _she thought sadly_ he must be a werewolf_.

A thought came to her then and there. "You were abandoned weren't you…"

"Remus," he answered, "Remus Lupin."

"I am sorry my boy," she said gently, "I bet you don't even know your own address." He shook his head 'no' in reply to that. Her heart was telling her that this boy needed a family, but she didn't think he would accept after just meeting her. Why not give it a try though; after all, no child that young likes to be alone.

"I'm going to be put up for adoption aren't I," he sobbed? The woman sighed sadly and grasped the boys hand in her own -the one without the ring- and smiled soothingly at him.

"Remus my name is Eleanor Montral," she said softly, "I think I can do my best to take care of you." Remus was shocked, but he couldn't accept that offer. He was a monster. Something that shouldn't be given a second glance. He would bet this woman didn't even know who he was.

"I'm sorry but-," he was cut off when the old woman's hand was put over his mouth.

"A wolf cub as young as you should never be left to suffer," she said softly, "I believe that you need someone that cares about you. How about you try giving me a shot for a couple days and if you don't like me, well, I can put you up for adoption."

Remus felt more tears slip down his face, and before his mind could protest, he let himself be embraced by the kindly old woman. The wolf also seemed to calm down in this brief moment of peace. He didn't know that she would be the one help him get into the best school, and to have the best years of his life in the future to come.

* * *

**A/N: **Gay and retarded I know. Anyway, read and review to this story. Also, Sirius and James are introduced to the next chapter and so is Hogwarts! Look forward to it! Also, Eleanor Montral was a made up name to me, so if you know it belongs to something then please inform me. Thank you and hope to see you next chapter! 


End file.
